recuerdos y verdades
by cyber-luz
Summary: Rei esta enamorado de Kai pero piensa q este esta enamorado de Tyson, lograra saber la verdad? Yaoi KaiRei


RECUERDOS Y VERDADES

Un chico se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago, se notaba q estaba muy cabizbajo, sus bellas gemas doradas estaban opacas por la tristeza q lo invadía, sus cabello estaba amarrado por una cinta larga color blanca y una banda en su frente color roja con el símbolo del yin yang.

-"Al recordar como nos dejaste para unirte al equipo bega hace q sienta una opresión en mi pecho, me volví mas débil al no sentir tu presencia cerca, al sentir como te alejabas de nosotros.. de mi, los recuerdos de cómo nos conocimos también me invade recordando los buenos y malos momentos en los q nos apoyábamos mutuamente, aunq tu siempre mostrándote frió e insensible, pude darme cuenta q te preocupabas mas por mi q por los otros, al principio creí q lo hacías por q me considerabas el mas débil, pero cuando paso el tiempo me di cuenta q en verdad lo hacías por q me tratabas como un verdadero amigo y poco a poco comencé a sentirme atraído por ti pensaba q te admiraba pero me di cuenta q era mas q eso, era amor"-

- Rei te sientes bien?- dijo el rubio q se encontraba detrás del chino

- ah? Si Max por q la pregunta – pregunto inocentemente

- por q estas llorando amigo- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de su amigo chino

- como? – paso su mano por uno de sus ojos y afirmativamente estaba húmedo, había estado llorando sin darse cuenta

- amigo sabes q puedes confiar en mi cuando gustes – dijo preocupadamente Maxi – cualquier cosa me puedes contar-

- gracias Max pero en serio no me pasa nada solo recordaba cuanto tiempo estamos juntos como equipo y al parecer eso me puso nostálgico - mintió

- bueno si tu lo dices – respondió no muy convencido y luego siguió su camino a casa

El chino aun se encontraba en ese lago comenzaba a hacer frió pero parecía no sentir nada

- valla ha pasado una semana desde q termino en campeonato " pero aun recuerdo cuando Kai regreso al equipo, me sentí muy feliz q estuviera con nosotros de nuevo, pero ahora era diferente solo paraba con Tyson con la excusa de vencerlo pero parecía q se estaba enamorando de el" –ante este pensamiento comenzaron a brotar nuevas lagrimas- "siempre a su lado, sonriendo cuando estaban en una blade batalla, eso realmente me destrozo el corazón pero lo q fue peor fue lo q ocurrió hace una semana atrás"

flash black

el torneo había acabado ahora todos podrían seguir sus vidas normales pero decidieron los bladebrakers quedarse por unos días en la casa da Tyson, Hitoshi había salido fuera del país para ir a enseñar el beyblade en el extranjero a los pueblos mas pobres.

Rei se encontraba descansando en el árbol mas grande de la casa cuando de pronto vio como Tyson y Kai se acercaban al lago el cual estaba casi al lado del árbol y vio como Tyson se giraba y miraba frente a frente a Kai

- Kai tengo algo muy importante q decirte- esta vez el dueño de Dragoon se encontraba mas serio q de siempre.

- q pasa Tyson, q es lo q deseas decirme – su tono había bajado un poco si frialdad pero no por completo

- pues veras desde q nos conocimos e sentido algo muy grande por ti y pues estos últimos días había estado pensando y viendo las posibilidades y llegue a la conclusión de..- en ese momento paro como si lo q fuera a decir decidiría su vida por completo

- de? -

- de q estoy enamorado de ti Kai –finalizo el peliazul, al escuchar esto Rei no pudo soportar sabia cual iba a ser la respuesta de Kai, el iba a aceptar los sentimientos de Tyson pero no, el no estaba listo para sentir el gran sufrimiento para ver como su gran y único amor se iba con otra persona así q inmediatamente se bajo del árbol y se fue por los arbustos no quería escuchar ese y yo a ti de la persona q había amado mucho tiempo

Poco después escucho como Tyson y Kai entraban a la casa al parecer estaban tranquilos ya q no se oía nada solo sus pisadas y al parecer cada quien se dirigió a su habitación q era compartida y para desgracia del dueño del Driger el compartía la habitación con el líder del equipo.

No quería verlo entrar con una gran sonrisa por lo q había pasado en el patio así q decidió salirse por la ventana y evitaría encontrarse con su líder por lo menos hasta q lograra dominar ese dolor q lo inundaba.

Fin de flash black

El pobre neko se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos q no sintió cuando una persona se encontraba detrás de él

- Rei? – esa voz hizo q el chino regresara a la realidad, no podría ser él, no él, hubiera preferido q fuera Bryan diciéndole q lo iba a matar en vez de él, poco a poco comenzó a voltear pensando q esto era un sueño, q el viento le había jugado una mala pasada pero para desgracia suya no era así

- Kai, q sorpresa verte por aquí – dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa lo cual no funciono

El bicolor al ver en ese estado a su compañero se extraño ya q Rei era una persona muy alegre y verlo así cabizbajo y son los ojos hinchados era por q algo no andaba bien

- Rei estas bien? –pregunto preocupadamente

- ah? si, si

- seguro q no pasa nada?

- en serio Kai no pasa nada

- pues por nada no lloras –dijo mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Rei a la vez q trataba de quitar algunas cristalinas lagrimas del neko yin

- en serio no pasa nada, pero q haces aquí a estas horas- pregunto intrigado el chino de seguro el bicolor había salido para comprarle algo a Tyson

- pues salí por unas cosas-dijo mientras un leve color carmesí cubrían sus mejillas

- ahh- dijo desganadamente pues había logrado ver el leve sonrojo de Kai

- y tu? -

- pues solo pensando en cosas, y dime Kai como va tu relación con Tyson?- pregunto ya se había desahogado un poco así q pensó q debería de empezar a acostumbrarse a hablar de eso

-mi relación... con Tyson? – pregunto sorprendido pero a la vez confuso

- si tu relación con Tyson, q acaso no andan juntos?

- jajajjajaja- Kai soltó una carcajada- valla Rei tu si q me haces reír, de donde sacaste esa idea tan descabellada – dijo mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa a lo cual hizo q Rei se sonrojara

- pues.. yo escuche cuando Tyson te dijo q estaba enamorado de ti y pues... –

- jajajaja –soltó otra carcajada- así q estabas espiando no gatito- dijo en un tono burlón haciendo q Rei se enojara un poco, pero tantito

- muy gracioso

- bueno si la verdad es q Tyson me confeso q estaba enamorado de mi, pero le dije q yo no sentía lo mismo por el- ante esta confesión Rei se quedo asombrado, como era posible

-enserio? –pregunto un poco ilusionado el chino, quien sabe tendría una oportunidad

-así es, es q yo ya estoy enamorado de una persona- eso hizo q al dueño de Driger se le volviera a caer el mundo

- así?

-si. Pero lo malo es q toda esta semana a estado escapando, como si me tuviera miedo –dijo Kai mientras recordaba

flash black

Se encontraban en el patio pues el jefe les había pedido q practiquen, así q a Max le había tocado con Tyson y eso dejaba a Kai con Rei pero cuando se dio cuenta Rei ya no se encontraba cerca, a decir verdad ni siquiera estaba en el dojo eso le extraño mucho al bicolor y a la vez se sintió triste pero no lo demostró.

-sabes Kenny no tengo tiempo tengo q hacer algo urgente, tal vez otro día practique con ustedes- dicho esto salió corriendo esperando encontrar al neko por alguna parte pero fue inútil, parecía como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado

Esa noche lo espero despierto para ver si llegaba pero nunca llego, a la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano como de costumbre y lo q vio lo dejo mas confundido, Rei se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala.

Fin de flash black

-es raro –dijo Rei

- dímelo a mi-

- y q piensas hacer-

- pues q mas le voy a tener q confesar mis sentimientos-

- pues te deseo suerte, y cuando se lo dirás –pregunto intrigado

- me supongo q en este mimo momento estará bien –dijo mientras se acercaba a Rei

- en este mismo.. –pero no pudo terminar la frase ya q Kai se encontraba sellando sus labios en un tierno beso el cual quería pasar de ser un suave roce a algo mas profundo

Rei se encofraba en shock jamás pensó q Kai estuviera enamorado de el, pero decidió cortar todo pensamiento q habitaba en su mente para disfrutar a fondo de los labios q ahora lo aprisionaba así q decidió responder al beso dando paso a q la lengua de su fénix probara su boca mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca para intensificar mas el beso, por su parte Kai ya tenia puestas sus manos en la cintura de Rei acercándolo mas a su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos poco a poco se fueron separando ambos se miraron y pudieron observar como el rostro de su amado se posaba un leve sonrojo.

-Rei te amo, desde el primer momento en el q te vi sentí algo muy profundo por ti-

- yo también Kai, tu fuiste el único y verdadero amor q existió en mi vida, por eso estaba dispuesto a q fueras feliz con Tyson-

- bueno ese mal entendido ya quedo atrás- dijo mientras q el neko comenzaba a acomodarse en el pecho de su fénix.

- si-

- es verdad – dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo del pantalón – para ti –dijo entregándole al neko

Abrió el regalo muy emocionado y encontró una cajita de forma rectangular, poco a poco comenzó a abrirlo y cuando vio lo q estaba adentro no podía contener su felicidad así q abrazo fuertemente a Kai mientras le daba las gracias

-gracias Kai, es el mejor regalo q me han podido dar- dijo mientras miraba la cadena dorada la cual tenia un corazón y dentro de este estaba un tigre y un fénix y en la parte de atrás decía "por el eterno amor q vive dentro de los corazones de Kai y Rei"

-bueno la verdad eran dos- dijo mientras le enseñaba la cadena q tenia puesto la cual era idéntica a la q le había regalado

- estas cadenas son el lazo q nos unirá por siempre- dijo mientras besaba a Kai esta vez fue mas intenso q el otro

- bueno volvamos a las casa de Tyson, por q esta comenzando a hacer frió-

- si –Rei agarro la mano de Kai entrelazándola con la suya y así se dirigieron a la residencia Kinomilla.

Ambos piensan q su vida será mejor de ahora en adelante pero quien sabe tal ves la vide les prepare mil obstáculos los cuales tendrán q superarlos juntos.

Owari????????

Bueno q les pareció, espero q bien, me vino la inspiración cuando vi el episodio de Beyblade G revolution en la parte en la cual Kai regresa al equipo para vencer a Bega y me da cólera como se quedan mirando Tyson y Kai y por eso escribí esto.

Kai: sabes eso a nadie le importa

Y a ti quien te pregunto

Kai: nadie, solo quiero q no se mueran de aburrimiento

Grrrrrrrrrrr

Rei: bueno dejen de pelear los dos

Por favor dejen reniew opinando si quieren q continué o lo dejo así

Kai: claro como tienes todos tus fics avanzados

Tu cállate ya se q me faltan pero los actualizare los mas pronto q pueda

Rei: pueden enviar tomatazos, piropos, advertencias, de todo menos virus si?

Kai: si no Drancer se hará cargo de ustedes

¬¬

Rei ¬¬

bueno hasta la próxima


End file.
